


Marry Me?

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Taken place after crisis; Alex asks Kelly something.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 11





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in Dec 2019; thought it'd be cute and simple.
> 
> Happy day 5!

**(Post-Crisis:Takes place after Dansen's one year.)**

**_Alex approaches Kelly:_ **

Hey there my beautiful girlfriend. 

**_Kelly looks at her and smiles:_ **

Hey to you too. (She kisses her cheek) 

**_Alex:_ **

So, can we talk about something?

**_Kelly:_ **

We can talk about anything. 

**_Alex takes her hands:_ **

That crisis we dealt with had me really scared that I'd end up losing you

forever. 

**_Kelly:_ **

I was scared too, my love. 

  
  


**_Alex:_ **

And seeing Felicity lose Oliver and Lois lose Clark. Even if it was temporary,

made me realize that life is too short.

**_Kelly:_ **

I agree. life is too short and the ones we love can be taken away from us in seconds. 

**_Alex:_ **

I don't want to lose you. Kelly. 

**_Kelly:_ **

I don't want to lose you either. And you won't lose 

me, I promise. 

**_Alex speaks with minor hesitation:_ **

Kelly. I..(there's a pause) 

**_Kelly:_ **

You what? Alex? 

**_Alex:_ **

I love you, Kelly Olsen.

**_Kelly:_ **

You love me?

**_Alex smiles and nods:_ **

I do, I really, really love you. 

**_Kelly smiles back:_ **

And I love you, Alexandra Danvers.

**_Alex:_ **

You do?

**_Kelly nods:_ **

I really do. 

**_Alex smiles:_ **

That's great.

**_Kelly:_ **

I never want to lose you, Alex. I really don't. 

  
  


**_Alex takes her hands:_ **

You won't have to worry about losing me

Kelly. (Sticks hands in pocket) 

**Kelly:**

Alex (she asks with a shaky voice)

**_Alex pulls out a wedding ring box and gets down on one knee:_ **

Kelly Olsen. You are extraordinary. You fill my heart with happiness

and I've never been happier than I am right now. I never want to lose you

and I never want to let you go. (She opens the box) Kelly Olsen, will you marry me?

**_Kelly with tears running down her face:_ **

Yes. Of course I'll marry you. 

**Alex smiles, standing up and placing the**

**ring on her finger. Then kisses Kelly with loving**

**passion.**

**(End Scene)**

**Author's Note:**

> sending you all love


End file.
